


His Inkerina Siren

by SpiritofSands



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Awkwardness, Body Horror, F/F, F/M, Sammy's fall into madness, reader is made of ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritofSands/pseuds/SpiritofSands
Summary: He feared you, but he also admired your flawless abilities, even if you looked like a monster.
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence/Reader
Kudos: 9





	His Inkerina Siren

**Author's Note:**

> Made this on a whim. I might consider making another chapter/alternate ending if anyone wants it. But for now, I'm sticking with this.  
> Also, the description of your face is supposed to be based/similar to Susie's twisted Alice face. But describing is not my strong suit so feel free to look at her image to get a basic idea XD  
> Also, the piano piece that you play is Crumbling Dreams (I'm sure I said it correctly), it's Balloras music box in Sister Location, which seemed fitting in my opinion.  
> Here is the link to the piano play, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjlLuxNWC48  
> I really hope I'm allowed to do this.

You were flawless in almost every way, your singing, your dancing. You really were the Siren that became popular in Bendy's shows. Sammy actually enjoyed making your music as much as Alice Angels. And dare he say it mentally, but you were his favourite character, Alice came second.  
So imagine his surprise when Joey actually made you come to life with the use of black magic. Only there was one little problem. Your face was not completely... normal.  
One half was definitely like your cartoon version. But the other half, your right side, was completely disfigured. A literal black eye rather than humanoid looking. A few little lumps where your face would meet your hair.  
But the worse part, the one thing that made every single human run in the opposite direction, was your mouth. The left side was completely normal, but the right side was like someone had made a poor attempt at stitching it properly. Two thin strands of inky flesh connected the top and bottom half, but you could clearly see the teeth behind them.  
In short, you looked like a living Frankensteins monster. No one wanted to come near you.  
Sammy though was different. Yes, he did fear you, but it had nothing to do with your appearance. It was the fact that your hands looked like humanoid claws that could easily kill him if you used enough pressure. But as far as he knew when it came to studio gossip, you never did. In fact, he noticed that after a few days after your 'birth', you took to standing outside his office window and stared at anyone who made so much as a squeak.  
Your back was to him the entire time. But he didn't know why you did that. You both never talked to each other in the days and hours of him working there, before and after your birth. Even after the place closed for the night.  
That is. Until one day when Joey had literally grabbed your hand in front of everyone and dragged you into his office like a child being scolded by their parent. No one had dared go near it when they heard loud, muffled voices coming from behind it. Except for Sammy.  
He had stayed there the entire time, and while he couldn't hear the exact words, he could make out certain ones that screamed insults. And they were being targeted at you. And then you made an inhuman sound that made his spine go stiff as a post, body go cold and his stomach trying to leave through his throat.  
You never saw him when you ran out of the room. But he did notice black lines going down your face before you disappeared from view. He didn't give Joey a glance as he went back to his department.  
He found you inside his office in the corner opposite the door and appeared to be crying if the shoulders shaking was anything to go by. But why were you here?  
He stood there a few seconds wondering what to do. But you beat him to it when you looked up and saw him standing over your feeble form. You quickly rubbed your eyes and tried covering your face as you got up. But for reasons he was unsure of, he stopped you and placed his hands on your shoulders.  
"Just try not to cry too loud while I work" he muttered before letting go and sat at his desk, although he made no effort to pick his pen up and write.  
He didn't look back when he heard the door opened and closed 10 minutes later.

He didn't see you after that for the rest of the day. People were once again filling his office up with noises that stopped him from doing his work. He didn't admit it out loud, but he missed having you around to stop the rabble going past his office.  
So he decided to wait until everyone had left for the day before making his way around the place to search for you. He didn't have to look for long as he heard the faint sound of a piano playing. And he knew he was the only one besides Wally that stayed late. And that guy would never dare touch the instruments lest he face Sammy's wrath.  
Walking now with a purpose, Sammy walked at a fast pace until he reached the recording room, the door was open so he had no problem locating you since you were practically straight ahead of him in plain sight.  
But he didn't make any attempt to come near you, instead. he stood near the door frame and leaned against it, listening to the notes that filled the empty room, mentally listing all the notes that were being played. He frowned. While he didn't believe in the whole, a piece of music can tell you more about a person. He couldn't deny that what he was seeing and listening to, made him rethink his previous statement.  
From what little he could see, you were still upset since there was an ink line running down your right eye towards the gaping whole that was your mouth, the line disappeared after that, but he couldn't see your left side to know if you were in fact still crying. Your legs were shifting as if trying to dance and play at the same time.  
As for the hearing part, your music, your piece. It was melancholy, a song that promised a dream only for it to be ripped out of your hands and shredded before your very eyes. He briefly wondered if this had something to do with what Joey had said in the office.  
His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the piano keys stop playing. You had jumped out of the seat and backed away with fear in your eyes. and you were still crying.  
You tried to mumble an apology and tried to leave, but he didn't budge as he decided to bloke your only exit. Making sure you couldn't escape easily.  
You continued to stay silent and curl in on yourself at being refused exit. Sammy was a few inches taller than you, but this made you feel even smaller, especially when he was staring down at you. You hadn't removed your hand from your deformed half.  
Cautiously lifting his arms up, and not lowering them when he saw you flinch as if he was going to strike you. He gently placed them on your shoulders, ignoring your flinch and shock of surprise, and gave you a light shove backward. You moved without any problem. You just kept looking at him with a questionable look.  
He continued moving until you were both at the piano before he let go of your shoulders, slow enough that you would know he wasn't repulsed by your appearance. And it was true, he wasn't repulsed by you, but that didn't mean the fear crept up every now and then. Seeing you cry reminded him just how much of a human you could be when you allowed it to show.  
This was the first time he had ever seen you show emotion though.  
He moved away from you slowly and sat down on the stool, eyes roaming the keys as he checked out which one was which. He didn't know why he was doing this, but he knew he sucked at giving people comfort, there was a reason he was grumpy all the time. But the one thing he could do was play. And playing is what he did to show you just how much he valued your company. He began to play your song. Note for note.  
He faintly heard you move away from the piano until you were a good distance behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know that you were dancing to this.  
He couldn't verbally comfort you, but he could do this. A Siren was nothing without their music. Their voice was nothing without their music. And he? He was content to know that you, hopefully, accepted this for what it was.  
He stopped though when he heard you fall to the floor in a heap and began to cry openly, hands covering your face as you let out all the frustration and pain you had been bottling up for so long since you had first woken up.  
He wasn't good at comforting, never had been. But that didn't stop him from walking over to your crumbled form and place a hand on your shoulder as he knelt down as well.  
You seemed to cry harder when his other hand came into contact with your wrist.

You both never talked about that moment for the next few days, but you did give him a quiet 'hello' when no one was looking, you even took up the role of standing in front of his office window again to make sure he didn't get any disturbances.  
And when the day was over, you both fell back into the rhythm of music and dance. The musician and his inkerina Siren. Had a nice ring now that he thought about it.  
And that was how it went over the next 3 weeks, a quick hello, you guarding his office like a guard dog, and then the stage was set for the both of you at night.  
Until one night, when Sammy was making his way towards the recording room. He found you lying on the floor with your arms above you. Like you were examining yourself. So he kept quiet and sat on the piano stool and waited for you to make the first move.  
He didn't have to wait long.  
"Am I a mistake?" you said softly, but thanks to his sensitive ears, he could hear you clearly.  
"Everyone is considered a mistake when they are first born" was his immediate response.  
"You aren't though"  
"People fear what they don't understand, others are heartless and just don't care about whose feelings they hurt, and some just don't know how to handle the situation"  
"Which one do you fall under then?" you ask as you drop your hands until they were spread outwards on the floor, you hadn't looked in his direction once.  
He wanted to lie and say that he didn't care about whose feelings he hurt, but his mouth had other ideas "I fear what I don't understand but I want to know more"  
This time you did look at him. And Sammy felt no fear or horror when you gave him the best smile you could manged.  
The Siren made its first song for its first victim.

"What does love mean?" you asked one night after a round of dancing.  
"Depends on the subject" Sammy replied as he closed the lid over the keys before turning around to look at you.  
"Between two people, not family"  
"Then you're looking at the wrong person to ask that question, I don't know the meaning of the word love" he shrugged.  
"Can you describe it from what others have said?"  
"Only that the person you love is someone you never want to let go, and that you love them with your whole being" Sammy shifted in his seat, he was getting rather uncomfortable with this subject. Plus it was doing something with his chest and he didn't like it one bit.  
You got up from your place on the floor and made your way towards the stool and calmly sat down beside him on his left side, so that he could see only your 'pure' side, your hands were placed neatly on your lap as you considered your next words.  
"Do you think someone like me is capable of loving and being loved?" you gesture to your face before dropping your hand.  
"Not with these morons, they don't know what love is unless it came and bit them in the ass" he saw your mouth twitch upwards "I think anyone is capable of it, but someone who enjoys making people's life a misery like Joey? No chance, they only love themselves and it always leads to their downfall"  
He had no idea just how literal he meant until it was too late.

Where were you? Where was his beloved Siren under all this chaos and corruption? He could hear your song. He sees your shadows in corners, and when he was in distance, you disappeared, leaving him cold and all alone.  
He used to pray for silence, but now he was stuck with a constant whisper of malice and anger from the dark abyss that was the ink. The Ink Machine too.  
He knew you were still alive, he had seen you not long ago. He thinks. So where oh where was his Siren? Where was his Inkerina?  
Axe in hand he continued the patrol of his department, making sure to let the searchers know who was in charge of these levels unless the Ink Demon showed his face.  
And then he heard it. The sweet melancholy piece he knew by heart and played in the background of the twisted voices in his mind. He didn't think. He ran towards the sound.  
Only to find that you were not there.  
He let out a roar of rage that his beloved Siren was no longer with him.


End file.
